Gentle Touch
by Hikari Yagami de Takaishi
Summary: Temari era de uma excelência superior e não precisava de muitas explicações para entender as coisas. Ele também não precisava de mais explicações para entender o que ela queria dizer. Eles ficariam bem.


História para o concurso do grupo ShikaTema BR

Baseada na fanart "ShikaTema. gentle touch ." de Innera, no deviantart. A qual também deu o título da fanfic.

* * *

 **Gentle Touch**

"Até mais"

"Até"

Ela sorri pra ele. Aquele sorriso inocente e infantil, e por um instante ele deseja que ela nunca mais deixe de sorrir. A idéia logo é descartada, é completamente ilógico. Ele percebe então que estava sorrindo ele também. Quando foi que ele ordenara seu rosto a sorrir?

Sem mais, Temari se vira, indo embora de Konoha. Uma pressão oprime seu peito. Desde quando ele passou a se sentir assim?

* * *

"Tudo bem, eu não sei se posso aguentar mais isso... O que está acontecendo, Shikamaru?"

Eles estavam caminhando a algum tempo em silêncio já. Normalmente o silêncio entre eles não era algo desconfortável. Na verdade, estar ao lado de Temari era algo bastante agradável. Temari era inteligente e não precisava de muitas explicações para entender as coisas. O que era exatamente o motivo pelo qual ela sabia que algo estava o incomodando.

"Eu estou pensando..."

"E quando você não está?" Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha enquanto dizia essas palavras. Ele deu um sorriso de lado, e viu um sorriso surgiu no rosto dela ao mesmo tempo. Droga, essa mulher o entendia melhor do que ele gostaria.

Eles já estavam nessa situação há algum tempo. Ele se perguntava se devia dizer alguma coisa específica a Temari. Do tipo que as pessoas esperam que se diga nestas situações. Mas ele não achava que isso se encaixasse muito bem ao relacionamento deles. Ele se perguntava se algum relacionamento era assim como se descreve nos livros, ou como a sociedade parece impor que seja.

Ela o encarava, séria. Ele sabia, por aquele olhar, que ela lhe daria o tempo que ele precisasse para organizar seus pensamentos, mas que ela esperava uma resposta e não desistiria tão cedo. Ele suspirou.

"Você-... Eu-..." As palavras pareciam presas em seus pulmões.

"Você...?"

Ele desviou o olhar e soltou a respiração. Céus, isso era mais difícil do que parecia. Não é que ele não sentisse essas coisas, mas simplesmente não parecia adequado. Palavras eram apenas palavras, e não poderiam expressar o que ele queria com perfeição.

"Que tal se você começar falando o porque você está duvidando em contar o que quer que seja? Às vezes dizer em voz alta ajuda a clarear os pensamentos."

Ele olhou para ela. Seu olhar era calmo, paciente. Ela sabia que ele estava se debatendo sobre um assunto. E ela queria ajudar, simplesmente. Até ele podia ver isso. Ele aprendera desde cedo que as pessoas julgavam tudo que você falava, e então parou de manifestar o que pensava. Ele mantinha tudo dentro de sua cabeça, para que ninguém pudesse ver.

Mas Temari era diferente. Ela _entendia_.

Ele expirou pesadamente. "Sabe, quando as pessoas falam em relacionamentos, elas tendem a descrevê-los como algo que evolui em degraus, como uma escada. Mas na verdade, eu sinto como se estivesse subindo uma rampa, de inclinação muito leve, por um bom tempo. Não há degraus para nomeá-los 'isso' ou 'aquilo'. Há apenas um ponto em que estou agora e um ponto adiante não muito mais acima. Isso torna a subida bastante demorada e-..."

"E você quer descer? Descer é sempre mais fácil-..."

"NÃO!" Suspiro. "Não, não é isso que estou querendo dizer... O que quero dizer é que, mesmo que eu compare essa rampa com a idéia de uma escada, eu nunca vou estar exatamente na altura de um degrau ou outro. Se eu chamar esse ponto de 'isso' eu posso estar o menosprezando, mas se eu chamar de 'aquilo' eu posso estar me precipitando. Além do mais, cada ponto é único, como... como em uma diferencial, e então..." Ele estava se enrolando, aquilo não estava fazendo muito sentido. As palavras não pareciam se encaixar na sua mente. Havia tanta coisa que ele queria dizer, e não sabia como.

Mas ele não precisava. Temari era inteligente, ela podia ouvir o começo de uma explicação e entender o resto. Ele não precisava explicar tudo em palavras. Ela sorriu.

Ou, na verdade, seus olhos sorriram, mas sua boca não pareceu acompanhá-los.

"Sabe, eu realmente não me importo com títulos ou nomes. A única coisa que importa é o que realmente é. Que chamem como quiserem, enquanto eu souber o que é de fato, está tudo bem."

Desta vez foi ele quem sorriu primeiro. Ele também não precisava de mais explicações para entender o que ela queria dizer. Como em um espelho, ele viu Temari devolver o sorriso a ele.

* * *

Eles pararam no portão de Konoha, mais uma vez.

"Então é isso. Até mais, Shikamaru."

"Até." Só um sussurro saiu. "Você realmente precisa ir embora?"

Era uma pergunta sem sentido, ele sabia. E ele sabia a resposta também.

Ela parou em seco, e virou-se novamente para ele. "Bem, se eu pedisse, Gaara me deixaria ficar aqui mais algum tempo. Mas, você sabe, teríamos que oferecer uma boa desculpa para o Conselho..."

"Eu sei." Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Eles ficaram se olhando por mais alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para ele. Aquela pressão em seu peito se tornava cada vez mais incômoda.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso triste e feliz.

"Sabe, cada vez fica mais problemático ir embora também."

Ambos sorriram abertamente com esta declaração. Nenhum deles precisava de mais que isto agora. Ambos acenaram com a cabeça em uma última despedida, para não tornar a sensação pior, e ela virou-se para seguir seu caminho.

Assistindo suas costas enquanto ela ia embora, Shikamaru sabia que eles ficariam bem.

(Mas ele não podia evitar que uma parte dele quisesse sair correndo atrás dela, nem que fosse só para garantir que ela chegaria em segurança a Suna.)

* * *

Baseado na fanart, nas novels, em experiências próprias, etc... XD

Reviews são muito bem vindas, em especial as construtivas.


End file.
